


Insolitement vôtre - 49 : Ronron-thérapie

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [49]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And lovely cats can be a remedy, Clone Troopers are human beings, Crack, Hurt/Comfort, Light crack, Not So Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: D'adorables (et parfois ridicules) chats s'invitent dans la vie de la 501ème légion, sous l'impulsion de ses commandants Jedi.





	Insolitement vôtre - 49 : Ronron-thérapie

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre chelou de ce texte est inspiré d'un reportage que j'ai vu à la télé il y a trèèèès longtemps, sur la thérapie grâce aux chats, et évidemment le nom m'est resté car bizarre et marrant :p
> 
> Et le texte lui-même est inspiré d'une soirée passée sur YouTube à regarder les chats les plus stupides de la planète xD Je me suis dit que ce serait le genre d'activité qui remonterait le moral des soldats clones ^.^'

La Guerre des Clones. Il n'y avait bien que les droïdes qui n'en souffraient pas. Et, bien qu'elle ait des répercussions sur de nombreux êtres vivants aux quatre coins de la galaxie, ceux qui étaient le plus affectés étaient bien évidemment les soldats clones, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui vivaient aussi près du front.

La 501ème, compagnie d'élite, n'échappait pas à la règle. Heureusement, comme dans beaucoup de groupes de clones, l'ambiance était conviviale – et leurs supérieurs Jedi étaient géniaux.

La Commandante Tano avait initié le mouvement lors d'un moment de détente. Les soldats s'étaient alors agglutinés autour d'elle, les yeux rivés sur son datapad, sentant la tension s'échapper alors que le bêtisier vidéo de chats avançait. Il était alors devenu habituel pour tout le monde de prendre des pauses telles que celle-ci, individuelles ou collectives. La thérapie par le rire.

Le Général Skywalker était celui qui avait fait passer cette tendance à la vitesse supérieure. Un beau jour, il convoqua ses troupes pour un briefing collectif.

\- Messieurs, commença-t-il solennellement. J'ai quelque chose pour vous, aujourd'hui, et je pense que vous allez apprécier cette surprise, continua-t-il avec un large sourire. Approchez donc de cette large boîte posée à côté de moi.

Lorsque le couvercle s'ouvrit, ils découvrirent... dix chatons, de toutes les couleurs, miaulant d'une façon absolument mignonne et irrésistible.

\- À votre tour de publier des vidéos drôles de ces bestioles, si l'occasion venait à se présenter, conclut Anakin en riant.

\- Oui, monsieur ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix, se mettant au garde-à-vous. Merci, monsieur !

Thérapie par le rire et ronron-thérapie se mélangèrent à bord du croiseur, avec ces boules de poils souvent collées à eux et ronronnant à tout va.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh... On s'approche drôlement vite du cinquantième texte... Faudra que je réfléchisse à quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour marquer le coup ;)


End file.
